


|| You're Home ||

by mjSensei259



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Character Death, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, It goes into detail about Korosensei's death in the beginning, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Morning Cuddles, it's not gorey per say but just a warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-29 02:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjSensei259/pseuds/mjSensei259
Summary: Notes about Afterlife headcanons I have for this fic:-Characters can still feel emotions other than happiness (examples: sad, fear, etc), but never experience EXTREME negative emotion (example: depression)-Characters can still feel physical feelings (example: hunger, thirst, tiredness, etc)-There are two areas of the afterlife world, an area specifically for a person where they can just have their own space and have only the people they want in to join them if they want, and the shared area where everyone is.-The shared area is a neverending town-There's no currency or economy since there are neverending resources-No there's not gonna be some catch to this, it really is just how I imagine the afterlife in this fic.
Relationships: Korosensei/Yukimura Aguri
Kudos: 2





	|| You're Home ||

**Author's Note:**

> Notes about Afterlife headcanons I have for this fic:  
> -Characters can still feel emotions other than happiness (examples: sad, fear, etc), but never experience EXTREME negative emotion (example: depression)  
> -Characters can still feel physical feelings (example: hunger, thirst, tiredness, etc)  
> -There are two areas of the afterlife world, an area specifically for a person where they can just have their own space and have only the people they want in to join them if they want, and the shared area where everyone is.  
> -The shared area is a neverending town  
> -There's no currency or economy since there are neverending resources  
> -No there's not gonna be some catch to this, it really is just how I imagine the afterlife in this fic.

There was only a quick flash of pain before all Korosensei could feel was pressure on the center of his chest before he faded out of consciousness. It was a strange sensation he couldn’t describe, able to physically feel his organs shut down one by one, it was so quick but so slow and surprisingly painless, there was no sense of impending doom like he thought there would be, instead an odd peaceful feeling overcame him as his heart stopped beating in his chest. 

It was silent and black for a moment before he felt himself able to open his eyes a bit and suddenly heard a woman's voice above him. His vision was blurred and his hearing was muffled for a few moments before he finally came to, greeted with the sight of a pink florescent ground, a black sky filled with stars and sakura petals, and the familiar face of Aguri Yukimura looking down at him as she held his head in her lap.

"A-Aguri?" He asked, his voice unsteady.

"Yes! Sweetie, it's me!" Aguri smiled, rubbing the octopus's head.

"What happened? Where am I?"

"Mr. Reaper, the kids assassinated you, you're in the afterlife, you're okay, you're safe."

He sat up, rubbing his head when he realized he could feel his heart beating in his chest, that peaceful feeling quickly faded and he could feel his stomach knot up from the feeling of being so lost and disoriented, he couldn't comprehend anything at that time. All of his senses were on high alert but he just could not wrap his head around what he was seeing and feeling.

"Am I dreaming?"

"Mr. Reaper," Aguri gently placed her hands on both of his cheeks, "You're dead."

He stared back at Aguri for a moment as she moved her hands away from his face, the realization was setting in for him, it was an odd feeling, he was so calm but so scared, so tranquil yet so chaotic, and all he could do was hug Aguri tightly as tears began silently dripping from his face. She welcomed him against her, wrapping her arms around him as best as she could, patting his back to try and comfort him. She couldn’t help but let her own tears shed as she had been waiting for the moment they could reunite for so long. Korosensei seemed slightly relieved despite the fact he was silently crying into Aguri’s shoulder, the pain and wounds of his past life finally mending, turning into faint scars that no longer hurt but were still a part of him. Despite how much the world had damaged him, the last year of his life that he was able to spend with those 28 students and now the moment he was able to hold Aguri in his arms again beyond made up for it, and it was all thanks to her.

“Aguri,” He started, kissing her cheek, “Thank you for giving me that last year with those kids. You have no idea how much it means to me.”

She blushed, not knowing how to respond kissing his cheek back, “I’m not sure what I did but, you’re welcome.”

“You’re the first person who ever stayed and tried to understand me. You taught me compassion. You taught me how to love. You’re the only person who saw right through me. You gave me the greatest gift I could have ever gotten and I’m so sorry my brash behavior is what cut your life so short. You didn’t deserve to go down with me,” tears started rolling down his cheeks as he put his head down, “God, why am I shaking so bad?”

“You’re scared. It’s okay. You’re safe here. You’re okay,” Aguri placed a hand on his cheek, wiping his tears away.

"H-Heh...I don't understand why my emotional state is so overwhelming. What is happening to me? Why can't I understand anything?"

“It’s okay, I’m here and I’m not giving up on you. Hang in there okay? You’ve got what it takes.”

Those words were familiar, he smiled and hugged Aguri tightly, “Thank you, Aguri. I-I’m sorry, I can’t seem to stop crying, heh. My emotions are unfamiliar with me right now, I am unsure of what exactly I’m feeling. I’m happy to see you, I’m overwhelmed as I never expected this, I-..I-..I don’t have the words.”

Aguri hugged him back, burying her face into his chest, “It’s okay, I’m crying too. I’m just so happy to see you again. It’s going to be okay, Mr. Reaper.”

“Heh, If you don't mind, I'd prefer to be addressed as Koro, I don't identify with my old assassin life anymore.”

She smiled before kissing his cheek, “My sister has always been good with names, hasn’t she, Koro?”

They embraced each other tightly, the powerful anxiety feeling that had overtaken Korosensei began to fade as Aguri reassured him he was safe, she rubbed his back as they held each other, helping to further ease his mind. He was much taller than her, thus he’d have to sit on his “knees” for her to properly snuggle herself into his body like she had been as she hugged him. It was strange, they hadn’t seen each other in over a year, and yet the second they reunited, they immediately fell in love with each other, it was so fast it felt unreal, but it felt right to both of them; they knew they were meant for one another. The two let go of each other after a few minutes, Korosensei kissing her on the cheek before she reached her hand out to her left and a glowing pink sakura tree spawned itself in where she was pointing.

"You can manipulate things?" Korosensei asked, not sure what she had just done.

"Yes! Okay, I should go more in-depth about this place. There are two areas, a shared area, and a personal area. The shared area is where everyone who is in this afterlife dimension can go, It's like the world back at home but without all the bad stuff, where we are now is our personal area where we can make things however we want it, I can help you get used to it as we go," Aguri smiled, returning the kiss he had given prior to his question.

The two sat there beside each other, holding one another’s hand as they looked at the large white and pink tree in front of them, the silhouette of the children hugging and despite their tears and the fact that every one of them was still mourning their now departed teacher, they were cheering, it was over. 

Korosensei looked over at Aguri who was sitting to his right, “Aguri? Was I a good teacher during this precious year you gave me?”

"Yes. Yes, you were. You were an incredible teacher. The way you took them into your arms and nurtured them was beyond my expectations. Thank you...for taking care of those kids.  _ Our kids,"  _ She assured him as she leaned against the side of his belly. 

She held one of his tentacled arms around her as he brushed his hand through her hair, both of their faces were softly discolored by their blushing cheeks as they held each other. 

"I uh...I feel like there's a catch to all this," Korosensei sighed, "It just seems... **too** perfect, you know?"

"There's not a catch, I promise. I've been here for a year now and I have met friends who have been here for decades! Unless you count us still being able to feel things we could feel back in the living world other than the extreme negative emotions like depression."

"Heh, actually I'd prefer that, It'd feel weird to not be able to feel anything else."

"Yeaaaahhh, apparently years and years ago that's how it was, but people began to feel out of it a lot and asked to be able to feel other emotions. So now we can feel a wider range of emotions and physical feelings!" She smiled, "Oh! That reminds me! I should have asked sooner! Are you hungry or do you need anything to drink?"

"Nuruhuhuhuh, nono, I'm fine. I had eaten right before I died,  _ the cake my student made me would have tasted better if not covered in dirt but oh well, _ plus despite being trapped in the mountain for so long, I've been eating and drinking just fine since there are so many resources in the nature around it. That combined with the knowledge that since we no longer have classes, I used some of the remaining home ec supplies."

"Oh good! I didn't get much of a chance to constantly watch over you so I was worried about that, I checked in as much as I could though!"

He blushed, "You were checking on me? I uh...I appreciate the concern. There are no worries also, you are not obligated to watch over me."

She wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him, “Of course I was checking on you. You mean a lot more to me than you realize.”

His eyes were soft and started to well up with tears again, but it was different, it felt nice for someone to say that, to have a reminder that someone cared about him. He wrapped his arms around her once more, resting his face against her shoulder, holding her tight against him as he quietly cried into her.


End file.
